Gundam 0087: War in the Pocket
by JBWing0
Summary: It's been several years since the day Bernie died. Al is now fighting against the Titans to preserve his freedom, and Bernie's memory.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
In the year 0079 of the Universal Century, a great war between the Earth Federation and the Duchy of Zeon had erupted. The war had lasted one year, and was considered the most devastating events in history. Many people had lost their lives to achieve peace.  
  
During the war in the Side 6 colony of Libot, a boy named Al Izuruha had dreamt about space battles between the Zeon and the Federation, but when he had experienced what true war was like, his dreams became nightmares. Every night he would think of what happened to his friend.  
  
"Bernie! Bernie! You don't have to fight the Gundam anymore!" Al yelled to Bernie's Mobile Suit, hoping he would hear.  
  
He still had nightmares even when he was 14 years old. Long past the day it happened.  
  
Al met Bernie when his Zaku Mobile Suit was shot down in Al's colony. He saw the battle right from his school building, and after seeing the Zaku go down, he skipped the rest of his classes to see the Mobile Suit.  
  
It was the first time Al had seen a real life Mobile Suit other than in the news, so was definitely excited. When he saw the Zaku up close he was still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. The feeling was indescribable. At that moment Al heard a click, and turned around. There was the Zeon soldier holding a gun to Al.  
  
Al still can't forget the day he met Bernie or the day he died, but he definitely tries to. He couldn't get over the feeling that Bernie died because of him, because he told him to fight the Gundam.  
  
Now that day was long gone, it is now UC 0087. It's been four years after the creation of the Titans organization, by the Federation, to destroy all the last remnants of Zeon. Several groups and colonies have spoken out against the Titans, but have died trying. Only the AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group) have had minor success over the Titans. Once again there is war in the pocket. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Beginning  
  
"Ensign Izuruha, report for duty!" The commander yelled.  
  
"Right here, sir!" Al replied.  
  
The Grypps War had started, and Al was now 18 years old. When he was about to finish High School, he heard about AEUG and their fight against the Titans. With the grades he was pulling, he knew he would be going into the military anyway, he just wanted to make sure he joined the right one.  
  
The ship he was staying at was an Ahgarma class ship, the California. He hadn't experienced many battles. Actually he hadn't been involved in any yet, because he was still in training. He kind of compared himself to Bernie a few times. The only difference between him and Bernie was "The fact he hadn't ruined an 11 year olds life".  
  
"Al, how can you be late again? What would've happened if the Titan's had found us just now? We're extremely undermanned here! We need as many pilots as we can get!" Commander Heinz yelled at Al  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Al replied quietly while looking downward. He was feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Just be early next time, or else you'll be suspended."  
  
If I 'd known I would have to worry suspension, I would've just stayed in school! Al thought to himself. He knew that if he said it out loud he would've gotten the bloody crap beaten out of him.  
  
Commander Heinz was about 6'8" tall, mostly do to his German ancestry, but he was also very muscular. Al thought that the Commander could probably bench press him without even trying. The Commander wore an old Feddie uniform, because he felt it was necessary for him, being the Commander, that he had a uniform of some kind, so he dug his old Federation uniform out of moth balls and sewed on AEUG Patches replacing the Federation emblems.  
  
"Al, You're not going to be training on simulations today. Instead you're going to actually pilot a MS." Heinz told Al.  
  
"Finally!" Al exclaimed. He had spent such a long time on the simulations that he wasn't even sure if he was going to go into battle.  
  
The Com. Heinz, Al, and two other Ensigns: Nic Wu and Lin Palmer, were led down an entry way leading to the MS hangars where they would begin their mission. Nic and Lin have been Al's friends since he joined AEUG. Nic was about the same height as Al and had more painful war experiences, since he had lived in the 30 Bunch colony, and moved just before the Titan's gassed it. Lin was the tallest and had lived a fairly average life on Earth, but he felt a strong dislike for the Titan's ever since the Group had first formed.  
  
They soon stopped, and gazed at the Mobile Suits: MSA-003 Nemo. This was the first time Al had seen a MS up close and personal for a long time. Al soon began to get excited, remembering when he was just a kid helping Bernie repair his MS, just before. .Before Bernie fought the Gundam.  
  
* * *  
  
Christina Mackenzie was now part of the Titan's task force. She is now 26 years old, and has been with the Titans since they were formed. It was so long ago since she met Bernie, and due to a long string of bad relationships, she was thinking about him lately.  
  
Damnit! Why do I have such bad luck! I haven't seen him in so long, and I wish I would've on Libot to be with him.  
  
She had been thinking about that one night when Bernie knocked on her window. She was startled thinking it might be something like a burglar or something, but then she noticed Bernie's kind face behind the window. She got up and walked to the chair in her room where a pair of jeans were. She was wearing a shirt and a pair of panties, and she knew she couldn't go outside like that.  
  
Before she knew it, she was outside walking on the sidewalk at around 12:00 am. They soon came to an empty park where they sat under a small tree, and continued to talk about their lives, Al, and other interesting things in their life. Chris couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He was shocked and extremely nervous. Even more nervous around Chris than what he usually was. Despite the nervousness, he wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and embraced her lips. They went on for about an hour like that. It was the last time she saw Bernie.  
  
Snap out of it Chris! She thought to herself. She needed to be focusing on her mission.  
  
The Titans had recently gotten a hold of the plans for and AEUG MS, the Zeta Gundam, and had improved upon the design and added the trademark Titans' coloring. Chris tested positive as being a strong Newtype, and was testing the new Zeta Gundam M.K. II for the Titans.  
  
She prepared all the systems, and made sure everything was working okay, then she turned on the 360-degree panoramic monitor.  
  
"Lieutenant Mackenzie, moving out!" Yelled Chris.  
  
As she launched she was escorted by two other MS, the RMS-106 Hizack model types. As Chris's MS was launched into space she could feel the emptiness all around. It was a cold and lonesome feeling, and at that moment she began to think about what she left behind. When she joined the Titan's she had no friends, and all the guys that were interested in her were perverts, wanting more than just some one to talk to. Chris felt as if Bernie was with her, and she thought about Al back at Libot.  
  
Could Al still be living in Libot? Maybe Bernie came to live with Michiko and Al? Chris thought to herself.  
  
Just then she felt something.  
  
"The enemy's here! Begin to attack!"  
  
  
  
So that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it! I've been wanting to write this for a long time, and since I've been able to see Zeta, It's easier for me to write this.  
  
Just so you know new chapters will probably be uploaded on a weekly or biweekly basis. It really depends on when I have the time (because of school and all).  
  
Well until next time: Believe in the Sign of Zeta!!  
  
-JBWing0 


End file.
